755 Scare D. Bear
Adult Male Year First Identified: '''2004 as a subadult '''Known Offspring Of: Not Known Genetics Study Samples Obtained: Add here 'Identification:' Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' Add here 'Life History:' '2004:' 755 Scare D. Bear was initially identified in 2004 and classified as a subadult. 755 SCARE D BEAR PIC 2004.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear July 2004 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2006:' 'September 2006:' 755 SCARE D BEAR PIC 2006.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear September 2006 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2007:' 'July 2007:' ' 755 SCARE D BEAR PIC 2007.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear July 2007 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook ' 755 Scare D. Bear (right) and 747 (left) stand next to each other near the far side of Brooks Falls in early July 2007. NPS photo from Testing the Water by Mike Fitz : SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2007.07.xx EARLY JULY 755 RIGHT 747 LEFT NPS PHOTO.jpg|755 Scare D. Bear (right) with 747 (left) Early July 2007 NPS photo '2008:' 'June 2008:' 755 SCARE D BEAR PIC 2008.06.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear June 2008 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook '2009:' 'July 2009:' 2009.07.14: Ranger Roy Wood's photos of 755 Scare D. Bear: Photo #1, Photo #2. Courtesy of Ranger Roy Wood photo #1 appears in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook and both photos are included in KNP&P's 755 Scare D. Bear flickr gallery . 755 SCARE D BEAR PIC 2009.07.14 in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01 COURTESY OF RANGER ROY WOOD.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear July 14, 2008 NPS photo courtesy of Ranger Roy Wood 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2009.07.14 KNP&Ps 755 FLICKR GALLERY COURTESY OF ROY WOOD.JPG|755 Scare D Bear July 14, 2009 from KNP&P's 755 flickr gallery courtesy of Ranger Roy Wood 2009.07.27: Ranger Roy Wood's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear that is also included in KNP&P's 755 Scare D. Bear flickr gallery : SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2009.07.27 KNP&Ps 755 FLICKR GALLERY COURTESY OF ROY WOOD.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear July 27, 2009 KNP&P's 755 Flickr Gallery courtesy of Ranger Roy Wood 2009.07.31: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear. 'August 2009:' 2009.08.02: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear sitting with his back to the falls in the far pool. 'September 2009:' 2009.09.19: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear. '2010:' 'July 2010:' ' 755 SCARE D BEAR PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook ' 2010.07.01: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear fishing the lip of Brooks Falls (a rarity with people around). Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear on the North bank of Brooks River. 2010.07.02: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear in the woods on the North side of Brooks Falls (near the "nanny tree"). '2011:' 'July 2011:' 2011.07.03: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear 2011.07.09: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D Bear marking a willow on the North side of Brooks river. 2011.07.21: ' Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear fishing the lip of Brooks Falls. '2012: 755 Scare D. Bear was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook . The NPS photos of:755 that were included in the iBook are added on this page under the month and year they were taken. 755 SCARE D BEAR PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK.JPG|755 Scare D. Bear's information from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook SCARE D BEAR 755 GIF NPS PHOTOS 2012 BoBr iBOOK XANDER-SAGE CREATED 2019.05.07.gif|755 Scare D Bear's NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook gif created by Xander-Sage '2013:' 'June 2013:' 2013.06.27: Ranger Aaron Camire captured these photos of 755 Scare D. Bear: Photo #1 & Photo #2 'July 2013:' 2013.07.19: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear fishing the lip of Brooks Falls. 2013.07.21: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear. '2014:' 'July 2014:' 2014.07.03: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear. 2014.07.04: Ranger Jeanne's photo of 755 Scare D. Bear. 2014.07.11: Ranger Jeanne's photos of 755 Scare D. Bear: Photo #1 & Photo #2 '2016:' 'June 2016:' Add here 'July 2016:' 2016.07.03: 755 Scare D. Bear saves the day video by Brenda D. 755 Scare D. Bear fishing the lip of Brooks Falls video by Ratna Narayan: 2016.07.13: 16:40: '''505 joins 755 Scare D Bear video by Mickey Williams. 505 appears at the 1:45 mark. Some really nice close ups.: '''2016.07.16 - 2016.07.21: Truman Everts captured this photograph of 755 Scare D. Bear (p 08/31/16 11:48).: Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2016.07.16 - 2016.07.21 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2016.08.31 11.48.jpg|755 Scare D Bear between July 16, 2016 - July 21, 2016 photograph by Truman Everts (p 08/31/16 11:48) 'August 2016:' 2016.08.06: '755 Scare D. Bear gets grazered by 128 Grazer video by Melissa Freels: '2017: 'July 2017:' 2017.07.09: Approximately 04:30: '''755 Scare D Bear was observed on the platform side of the river beginning at approximately 24:13 into this Explore Recorder video . He is not seen there very much as he is not habituated to humans.: '''2017.07.11: 32 Chunk displaces 755 Scare D. Bear, 273 and 700 Marge(?) video by Melissa Freels.: 'August 2017:' 2017.08.12: ''' '''Approximately 16:20: 755 Scare D. Bear and 503 Cubadult in this video by Flyer 7474 (aka SteveCA). Their interaction above the falls begins around the 3 minute mark: 'September 2017:' Park visitor and cam viewer Melissa Freels captured this photo of 755 Scare D. Bear during her trip to Brooks Camp. 2017.09.14: 755 Scare D. Bear displaces 503 Cubadult video by Birgitt: '2018:' 755 Scare D. Bear footage from 2018 season video by Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd): 'June 2018:' 2018.06.24: 755 Scare D. Bear gif by Juergen. 2018.06.28: 755 Scare D. Bear vs 856 slow motion video by Ratna: Arlene Beech (aka Homebird) captured this video of the interaction between 755 Scare D. Bear and 856.: 2018.06.29: 755 Scare D. Bear photos by park visitor and cam viewer Lee (aka RiverPA): Photo #1 , Photo #2 , Photo #3 & Photo #4 'July 2018:' Park visitor, Mike Weagley, captured this July 2018 video of 603 (believed by some to possibly be early season 68) in the jacuzzi, 409 Beadnose and 775 Lefty on the lip (near to far), 747 in the far pool, 480 Otis and 755 Scare D. Bear by the "office" wall on the North side of the river. Mike Weagly also captured this July 2018 video that includes 854 Divot (1st bear seen), 409 Beadnose and 775 Lefty (near to far) on the lip, 603 (believed by some to possibly be 68 in early season) in the jacuzzi, 747 in the far pool, 480 Otis in the office, and 755 Scare D Bear in the river on the North side by the downriver end of the wall.: 2018.07.05: Goldilocks describes her observations of the interaction between 480 Otis and 755 Scare D Bear video by Brenda D: "This is a Benda D video of an interaction between 755/Scare D Bear and 480/Otis. With 128/Grazer making a cameo appearance at the beginning. There are a few interesting things captured. First of all Scare D made an appearance exiting the falls in front of the platform...not a normal habit of his. Also, 480/Otis (who is the actual star of the video) appeared, to me, at first to be using the lower cam housing as a scratching post (at 3:35 min. mark). I realized that he was standing just a bit too far away to be scratching on the housing. Backed up the video a few seconds and took a better look. He was showing a "dominance display". He had been peeing as he approached Scare D, and was grinding his scent into the ground with his back leg. Love that the "Old Boy" still has it in him...." 2018.07.12: At approximately 22:30 Alaska time, Lani H captured this video of 755 Scare D Bear successfully fishing the lip. Note: This is after the time that the wildlife viewing platform closes to park visitors.: 2018.07.15: Approximately 17:15: Who needs to dig a belly hole when you have a natural rock ledge? 755 Scare D. Bear napping on a natural rock ledge on the North bank of the Brooks River, snapshot by Scooch: SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2018.07.15 APPROX 17.15 SNAPSHOT BY SCOOCH.jpg|755 Scare D. Bear July 15, 2018 at approximately 17:15. Snapshot by Scooch. Video by LaniH: 2018.07.29: 755 Scare D. Bear video by Brenda D: 'August 2018:' 2018.08.02: 755 Scare D. Bear and 151 Walker from Falls Low Cam view video by McKate: 2018.08.19 or Prior August 2018 date: 755 Scare D. Bear and 503 Cubadult video by tsaneda: 2018.08.20: 755 Scare D. Bear gif by Juergen. 'September 2018:' 2018.09.08: 480 Otis bites 755 Scare D. Bear then 151 Walker bites 755 Scare D. Bear on the rump: Video by McKate: Video by LaniH: 2018.09.11: 755 Scare D. Bear (left) and 151 Walker (right) nuzzle each other. The unique marbling of 755's fur shows up in this sunlit scene. Snapshots by Shel: Snapshot #1 , Snapshot #2 , Snapshot #3 & Snapshot #4 SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2018.09.11 755 LEFT 151 RIGHT SHEL 01.jpg|755 Scare D. Bear (left) with 151 Walker (right) September 11, 2018 snapshot by Shel SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2018.09.11 755 LEFT 151 RIGHT SHEL 02.jpg|755 Scare D. Bear (left) with 151 Walker (right) September 11, 2018 snapshot by Shel SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2018.09.11 755 LEFT 151 RIGHT SHEL 03.jpg|755 Scare D. Bear (left) with 151 Walker (right) September 11, 2018 snapshot by Shel SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2018.09.11 755 LEFT 151 RIGHT SHEL 04.jpg|755 Scare D. Bear (left) with 151 Walker (right) September 11, 2018 snapshot by Shel At 25:40 into this Explore recorder video -- 503 (closest to and walking towards the cam), 755 Scare D Bear (lightest bear on the left), 151 Walker (darkest bear). 503 is the bear that breaks up the nuzzle fest and follows 755 up the hill. Birgitt captured this video of 755 Scare D. Bear and 151 Walker during their nuzzle fest: 755 Scare D. Bear, 151 Walker, and 503 Cubadult come back down the hill on the North side of the falls video by Birgitt: '2019:' 'June 2019:' 2019.06.29: 755 Scare D Bear fishes the jacuzzi in this video by Lani H.: 2019.06.30: Could this be 755 Scare D Bear that Truman Everts captured this photograph of on June 30, 2019 at 16:07 (p 12/06/19 06:02 )?: Please request Truman Everts' permission prior to using his photographs! SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2019.06.30 16.07 TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2019.12.06 .06.02 MAYBE.jpg|755 Scare D Bear? on June 30, 2019 at 16:07 photograph by Truman Everts 'July 2019:' 2019.07.21: Meeting of the bent and partial ear club ~ 480 Otis (left), 775 Lefty (center) and 755 Scare D. Bear (right) video by Lani H.: 'August 2019:' 2019.08.28: 755 Scare D. Bear slips in the back door video by mckate. 755 climbs down from above the falls into the office with 747 sitting in the far pool.: 2019.08.29: KCanada captured this snapshot of 755 Scare D Bear August 29, 2019 at 21:00 AKDT on the platform side of the river when the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform was still opened (p 12/11/19 15:13 ).: SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2019.08.29 21.00 KCANADA POSTED 2019.12.11 15.13.jpg|755 Scare D Bear August 29, 2019 at 21:00 AKDT on the platform side of the river when the Brooks Falls wildlife viewing platform was still opened snapshot by KCanada SCARE D BEAR 755 PIC 2019.08.29 21.00 KCANADA POSTED 2019.12.11 15.13 w COMMENT PLATFORM STILL OPENED.JPG|KCanada's December 11, 2019 15:13 comment with August 29, 2019 21:00 AKDT snapshot of 755 Scare D Bear on the platform side of the river when the viewing platform was still opened 'Swptember 2019:' 2019.09.03: 747 bites 755 Scare D Bear video by Ratna Narayan.: 'How 755 Scare D. Bear Got His Nickname:' 755 Scare D. Bear got his name because as a smaller, younger bear, he was easily displaced and would avoid most other bears. 755 is an example of how the bears change as individuals. By 2015, 755 had become a medium-large adult and with his size was able to hold his position more often against other large bears. It seems he has matured into a sizeable bear that can compete more often for space at the falls. 755 also approaches the platform side of the river more often in recent years. 'Known Courting & Mating:' Add here 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' Add here '2017:' Add here '2018:' Add here A special thank you to StMango for the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. A special thank you to Xander-Sage for creating the gif of the NPS photos from the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook. Category:Bear Book